it's my party
by TErock95
Summary: two-shots. based on the song by lesley gore. it'd courtneys birthday, but she finds out about duncan and gwen. first chapter is the song, chapter 2 would be the story. don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well, this is my first total drama fic and I heard this song and I immediately thought of the hole 'courtney-duncan-gwen' thing. So…I hope you'll like it. Based on the song "it's my party" by Lesley gore.**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nobody knows where my duncan has gone  
>but gwen left the same time<br>Why was he holding her hand  
>When he's supposed to be mine<p>

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
>Cry if I want to, cry if I want to<br>You would cry too if it happened to you

Playin' my records, keep dancin' all night  
>but leave alone for a while<br>'Till duncan's dancin' with me  
>I've got no reason to smile<p>

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
>Cry if I want to, cry if I want to<br>You would cry too if it happened to you

gwen and Duncan just walked through the door  
>Like a queen with her king<br>Oh what a birthday surprise  
>gwen's wearin' his ring<p>

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
>Cry if I want to, cry if I want to<br>You would cry too if it happened to you

**So…next chapter would be the actually story, but it depends on your review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So here is chapter 2, I hope you would like it. I want to say thanks for anyone who reviewed the last chapter (although it was only 2 reviews) and I should mention that I'm not an English speaker so if I have any misspellings or grammar mistakes please correct me!**

Courtney thought this night would go perfect. at least that's what Bridgette told her.

It all started a week ago, when she mentioned she's having her 17th birthday next week (wich is right now) bridgette immediately told her she needs to make a party. At first she didn't thought it would be a good idea, and she couldn't deny the thought that maybe bridgettes boyfriend had some influence on her.

But in the end, what happened had happened and she couldn't stop cursing herself for listening to her.

The party was perfect, really. The only thing that wasn't perfect was the fact that she found out why her boyfriend was so cold lately.

She thought she would have a chance to talk to him during the party, but the only time she saw him was when he got inside of her house. The same goes for gwen.

She searched for them, of course, but there were just too many people, who she didn't even knew half of them. She assumed that Geoff brought them over.

She took a water cup, trying to calm her nerves.

She looked down at her pale blue 60's styled dress. She hoped to impress Duncan with it. He didn't even noticed.

After a while she finally saw him, coming inside the house after being in the balcony, only that…there was someone with him. Gwen.

Courtney felt a little stab in her chest but decided to ignore it for now. She scanned both of them from top to toe, and noticed something was changed at their looks. Their hair looked messier, but it wasn't that…

And then she got it. She was wearing duncans ring.

It was a ring that for some reason was very important to Duncan, and Courtney did not know why. She asked him about it, but each time he was dodging the subject.

The fact that he had given his ring to her… that was when she realized they both held each others hands.

But she only realized what happened when she caught him staring at gwen with that loving look in his eyes…the way he always used to look at _her._

She looked at her feet and bit her bottom lip.

She felt the stab in her chest getting bigger and bigger each time she saw his look in her mind, and there was a familiar lump building up in her throat.

She ran to her room, slamming the door open only to caught Geoff on the top of Bridgette, the couple kissing deeply.

She closed the door behind her, already sensing the tears in her eyes, she got to the restroom and locked the door behind her. She sat on the toilet, still thinking of what was going on outside.

Duncan only wanted to be with gwen.

Bridgette only wanted to be with Geoff.

She had no idea of who were the people in her house.

Nobody really cared about her.

_Don't be such a baby!,_ she told herself, _you're a big girl!_

And then she started to cry, while cursing herself for the fact that she ever agreed to the idea of having a party.

_So what?, _she screamed inside of her, _it's my party and I'll cry if I want to!_

**So…what do you think? Was it good? Did I had any mistakes? Please review!**


End file.
